


Glass

by Huffleporg



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: After Tilly makes a bad decision, Margot is there to help.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was a five sentence fic from tumblr. I received the prompt "Curious Archer and Kindness."  
> Hope you enjoy!

“You were right about walking around barefoot,” said Tilly, hopping over to sit down on the park bench, “it was a bad idea.”

Following her girlfriend, Margot shook her head and said, “I’ll get it out for you.” She joined Tilly on the bench and held her foot for a moment, examining the shard of glass sticking out from the sole of Tilly’s foot. 

“Just get it out, quick,” said Tilly, squinting her eyes shut and screwing her face up determinedly. 

“Deep breath, and-” in one quick move, Margot pulled the glass out, but before Tilly had time to cry out, Margot covered her lips with hers, erasing all memory of pain from Tilly’s mind.


End file.
